Forget Me Not
by Allison Frost
Summary: Jack is a very busy man with winter. He is so busy that he ends up forgetting Elsa's birthday, despite her constant hints to what day it was. How ever will he make up this important day to his sweetheart? *TWO PARTS* ONE-SHOT Jelsa
1. Part One: Forget

**_A/N: So… I got super bored today. I'm already stressing out with the ACT, which is this Wednesday. But this random story came into my head. I probably wouldn't have made a multi-chapter fanfic about it, because there isn't much you can build off of it. Therefore, it is just a simple one shot of Jelsa with two parts.I think it is just adorable and cute. I just love Jelsa so much and I'm hoping you all love this story._**

**_THIS STORY IS IN TWO PARTS! PART ONE IS REPRESENTING JACK'S FORGETFULNESS AND PART TWO IS HIS ACTION TO RESOLVE WHAT HE DID._**

**_PART ONE: Forget_**

**_PART TWO: Forgive_**

**_Simple Summary: Jack is a very busy man with winter. He is so busy that he ends up forgetting Elsa's birthday, despite her constant hints to what day it was. However will he make up this important day to his sweetheart? *TWO PARTS* ONE-SHOT Jelsa_**

* * *

_**Forget Me Not** _

_Part One: Forget_

It was gorgeous summer day in Arendelle today. The sky was a lovely blue color with not one cloud in the sky. The sun was out and about, shining its warm beams of light onto the ground of Arendelle. Birds were chirping and flying around as trees displayed their dark green color. People were outside, roaming the fine markets with family and friends.

Nearly a year ago, there was none of this warmth. There was only a cold and bitter winter flourished upon this land. The Snow Queen, or formally known as the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa had cursed this land with an eternal winter. Due to her fright, she wasn't sure how to bring the kingdom out of this deadly blizzard. That day, however, nearly everyone would've frozen to death if it wasn't for the heroic and brave princess of Arendelle, Anna.

Now, there is nothing but clear blue skies and warm sunshine.

More importantly, it was very special day for the kingdom of Arendelle. Everyone was in an uproar at the exciting day today. Banners of dark purple and green hung on all of the metal poles surrounding the docks and bridges leading to the grand castle. Streamers of various colors decorated the markets and balconies of each house while everyone was out and about with flowers, delectable goods, and clothing.

The Queen, Elsa, walked around with her hands folded in front of her. A light smile was plastered on her face as she nodded every so often whenever the citizens bowed before with the same smile. Her long Snow Queen dress followed behind her. Her light blue bodice covered in sparkles and diamonds glistened as the sun beamed down on her. The longer part of the dress, along with the lace part of the dress, trailed behind her and shined brightly as well.

It was rare a year ago to even see the Queen. Those years the gates were always shut and no one ever got to see the Queen or Princess for a long time. Now that people understood why she had locked herself away, they became understanding about her beautiful snow powers and they were always awestruck to see such a graceful and elegant beauty ruling their kingdom.

Elsa, after that year, became more straightforward and open. She would come out almost every day to introduce herself to public or just go on a stroll through the markets. She enjoyed traveling outdoors, since she never had the chance to do so long ago. Occasionally, some of the marketers would end up giving her free items such as flowers or other materials. She would often tell them it wasn't necessary to do so but some of the marketers were quite persistent and told her that they insist that she accept their gift to her.

Today was no exception, either. Many of the marketers would hand out gorgeous flowers ranging from elegant white orchids to bright red roses to sweet smiling lilies. She knew that it would be rude of her to turn down any of these gifts on this day.

"Queen Elsa, you look lovely today. A very merry birthday to you." One of the marketers, a stocky yet muscular blonde called out as he gave her a small rose and smiled as she nodded with a thank you while continuing on.

Yes. It was Elsa's 22nd birthday today. Everyone was excited for her birthday because this would be the first time ever that she would hold a ball so openly. However, it wasn't actually her that was holding this large birthday ball. It was all of her sister's idea to hold it, along with a few helpers: Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Marshmallow, and the staff.

"No! Kristoff! That color will not work! I need something brighter!" Anna held out her hand at Kristoff with a pout. She over exaggerated her arms to explain her point while Kristoff just laughed at her and put the royal blue dress back on the table. Sven was just laughing with a snort and watched the two love birds.

Kristoff leaned against the table with crossed arms. He had a smug smile on his face as he watched his adorable Anna search for the right color. "That depends. How bright are we talking, feisty pants? Are you going to go as a bright as a neon yellow?"

Anna half laughed as she playfully punched him in the side. She continued to look through the colors and responded to him. "Of course not! I don't want something dark like that blue. Nope! This color will work!" She squealed with delight as she displayed the pink colored dress, similar to her coronation dress, but with pink, white, and red colors. "And you are going to wear a pink tie to match my dress!" she smirked while pointing at him like the time he almost refused to take his new sled she got for him.

Kristoff rolled his brown eyes and put his hands up to show his palms at her. "Okay, okay. Pink tie. Got it, feisty pants. Should Sven wear that too?"

Elsa giggled lightly while walking over to her sister, who gave Kristoff a pout again. She strolled over and decided to play this game along with Kristoff. "Must I wear a pink tie as well or is that only for the men?"

Anna turned around and her blue eyes widened in excitement. She wrapped her arms around her sister with a big and goofy smile on her face. "Happy birthday, Elsa!" She then let go and gasped at the huge amount of flowers she received. "Geez, Elsa. You got a lot of those. What did you do? Raid a market and forcefully ask for flowers?" she joked as she handed Kristoff her selected dress and the money to pay for it.

Elsa giggled lightly as she looked down at the various colored flowers. "Well… as much as I would like to say that it is true, it wasn't. Everyone knows of my birthday and they just decided to give me all of these flowers."

Kristoff and Anna laughed together with a smile as Kristoff put a hand on Sven. Anna leaned on Sven's other side and continued to smile as she crossed her arms. "So, did Jack come yet to wish you a happy birthday?" she asked curiously although she quietly laughed under to breath while watching Elsa's face turn a slight red color.

Anna absolutely adored her sister and Jack together. It was coming close to a year since they have been dating with one another and she could tell that he was the one for her. Clearly, Anna wasn't able to find her true love until she ran across the gentle Kristoff during a series of disasters in the mountain while looking for Elsa. She was glad, however, that all of that happened because then, she wouldn't have met Kristoff and she wouldn't have seen Hans' true colors.

Elsa looked around as if she wondered where he was as well. "Hmm… he hasn't shown up yet but you know him. He is a very busy man with all of this Guardian work and winter around the world. I don't want to pester him if he is busy. That would be very rude of me to do."

Anna dropped her smile for a moment and squinted her blue eyes at Elsa with curiosity. "Really? I would've expected him to present you with something before us like around midnight. Are you sure he didn't just sneak into your room and leave something? No happy birthday? Nothing?"

Elsa shook her head in response. "No. He hasn't done anything but I'm not going to be greedy about it, either. If he is busy, like I said, I won't pester him. It is just a birthday but I'm sure he will come eventually. He promised me he'd come around five o' clock sometime."

"Who is telling you those things? Man, that guy is such a dummy, isn't he?" a boy called out with white hair and wrapped his arms around a shocked Elsa. There was no wooden staff in his hand at the moment but he wore a baggy blue hoodie with tan colored trousers and sparkling blue eyes matching her.

Elsa quickly turned around and pecked the white haired boy on the lips. She returned the sudden hug and looked up at him with a graceful smile. "Jack! You liar! You said you'd come at five!"

Jack returned the smile she gave him as he twirled her around so that she was at his side. He placed a long arm around her shoulder as he gave off his classic lopsided grin, revealing his snow white teeth to the crowd. "Oh, hey guys! I'm really not use to seeing everyone in one spot. What's the occasion?" he asked while smiling.

Elsa put her chin up to look up at her beloved. She placed a hand on his chest and continued to smile. A small and joyous laugh escaped her pink lips. "Jack, do you know what day it is today?"

"Hmm… I'm not really sure. Is it annual Jack day?" he raised a brow as he smirked down at her.

Elsa playfully punched him in the chest as she laughed. "Okay… seriously, Jack. Do you know what amazing day it is today?"

Jack placed a finger on his chin as he thought about the question. "It is just a normal day, isn't?"

Elsa felt her bright smile fall slowly as she heard his answer. She couldn't believe that he didn't know what day it was. As much as she hoped he'd remember after such a busy day, he didn't. It broke her heart that he didn't remember her birthday, even after she gave him a hint to it. She had celebrated and remembered his birthday, well, the age he would've been.

And yet, he didn't remember hers.

"Elsa?" Jack grew alarmed at her sudden quietness. He looked down at her to notice that Elsa had her head down while her braid dangled lower than usual.

She looked up at him and forced a smile. "Oh, it is nothing. It is just a regular day. I was just enjoying the warm summer day out in the markets, that's all. Excuse me. I better get some water for these flowers before they die."

Jack was left to stand by his lonesome after she scurried off while Kristoff, Sven, and Anna scowled him as if he had committed a bad deed of some sort. "What?" he questioned with slightly confused blue eyes.

Anna tapped her foot impatiently as she crossed her arms. Her blue eyes were staring angrily at Jack as she spoke. "Regular day, seriously?! Can't you tell from the flowers, banners, and excitement around here? I'm pretty sure my sister is crying right now that you forgot about it!"

"Forgot about what?"

"Her birthday, you idiot! It is her birthday today and you forgot about it!" Anna shouted at him as she walked away with Kristoff and Sven behind her. She had nothing else to say to him except those words. She knew that the sting of her words would keep running in his head and it would hurt worse than a simple slap to the face.

Jack stood in his spot alone. He had forgotten her birthday. He remembered her saying how excited she was talking about it how Anna planned for a gorgeous ball and the best birthday present ever. He had remembered those things and her excitement at night. She was trying to hint to him today what special day it was and he couldn't even guess it.

He had forgotten her birthday and now, he would have to figure out a plan for her to forgive him.

_Sandy… _Jack thought as he took off into the clear blue sky. _I need your help._


	2. Part Two: Forgive

**A/N: Okay. I'm back with the last chapter of this Jelsa one-shot. It is actually really cute how Elsa gets all angry with Jack and tries to refuse to go with him. However, knowing Jack, he makes her go anyways and he has the cutest thing planned. If I were Elsa, I would instantly love Jack once again! He is too adorable!  
**

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

_Part Two: Forgive_

The night had begun in celebration of Elsa's 22nd birthday. Everyone was dancing about shortly after Elsa gave her brief speech of thanking everyone that came out to celebrate with her. The music was flowing through the ball room as couples lined up one by one and hooked arms with another to dance in this joyous event.

There were several buffet tables full of foods, especially sweets for the two sisters. There was a tall chocolate fountain, chocolate cookies, and even, chocolate cake labeled as Elsa's birthday cake. Anna had planned all of this for weeks on end and she could finally enjoy this night with her family and fellow friends.

Anna walked over to her sister, who stood on the same platform from their coronation party. She patted her pink dress and smiled up at Elsa. Her white teeth showed themselves as Anna smiled.

She was extremely happy this night because this would be the first time at a party she could actually stand by Elsa and wouldn't have to act all nervous around her. She had finally understood her sister and because of that, she was able to be close to Elsa yet again.

"So!" Anna's perky voice yelled over the loud music. She folded her hands into her dress as she watched Kristoff chatting with Olaf in the corner along with Sven. "Are you enjoying yourself? I hope so! I worked extremely hard to get everyone to come. Trust me… I even used brute force to get some of these people to show!"

Elsa tilted her head and gave Elsa a you-did-not smile. She imitated her sister's gesture by placing her hands into her Snow Queen dress gracefully.

It felt so good to not have her teal colored gloves on. She was finally able to experience a wonderful party without concealing anything or being fearful of releasing her powers.

"You did not force them, silly! Of course I'm enjoying the party."

Anna held up an accusing finger at Elsa and puffed out her cheeks. "Then why are you not enjoying yourself? You should be out their dancing the night away! It is your special day and your party! Don't stand here and mope about that careless Jack. Forget about him for a night!"

Elsa sighed as she pushed back her one curly strand of hair. "I'm not moping about him. It was just a minor slip up. Everyone forgets things here and there. I'm not upset about it, either, Anna."

Anna rolled her blue eyes and placed her hands on her hips. She pursed her pink lips and groaned at Elsa's fail attempt to hide her sadness. She swept her auburn color bangs to the side while glaring at her sister. "Elsa, you cannot lie to me. I can tell when you do now and plus, your eyes are all puffed up from crying. You're sad about it and I will guarantee you if I find him, he is going to get a piece of my mind night."

"Anna… please don't. He didn't mean to forget…" Elsa begged quietly as she placed a cold hand on her sister's bare shoulder. Her blue eyes were giving Anna a stare of sadness as if pleading to her silently not to do anything reckless. "It is just a birthday…"

But that attitude of Elsa seemed to change quickly as a familiar white haired male came in front of them.

He had his same outfit on: the baggy blue hoodie covered with frost, the tan colored trousers, and bare feet. It was all the same, including his flawless skin and white teeth. Everything seemed exactly as it was as if nothing had fazed him. However, Elsa seemed to be wrong because the look in his blue eyes read to her as a sort of apology from earlier today.

Anna was silently fuming to herself as Jack had actually made his appearance. She pounded her fist into her hand repeatedly with furious blue eyes. She was ready to beat him up for what he did to her sister and for him to have the sense of even showing up to Elsa's birthday party sickened her.

"Wait, wait, wait." Jack held up his pale hands to Anna as he saw the angered tension in her eyes. He shifted his blue eyes at Elsa and back to Anna. "I'm here to apologize to Elsa. I was stupid and I was completely busy that I nearly forgo-…"

"Nearly?" Anna raised an auburn brow, her anger rising even higher. "NEARLY? You COMPLETELY forgot about it!" she corrected him with a little venom in her voice. She looked over at Elsa and back at him before she went off with Kristoff. "You make her upset one more time, we will not be on good terms, understand?"

Jack nodded slowly and turned to face Elsa. "Look… I know I made a stupid mistake and I want to make it up to you, if you will let me. Will you come outside with me so we can talk? Please? I really want to make up for my stupidity, Elsa."

Elsa just stood there with her blue eyes locked with his. It was just a birthday that happened every year. He shouldn't be so uptight and sincere about missing one of the tons she would have. Then again, she shouldn't have acted the way she did earlier today, either. She promised herself she wouldn't be angry with Jack if he forgot and yet, she ran off with tears running down her face for no reason.

She shouldn't have been angry with him. It was because of her stupidity that he was here in front of her and doing the best he can to apologize. She was the one that made this entire mess. The least she could do now was to accept his apology.

Elsa held up her hands with a reassuring voice. "Listen, Jack. It is okay. It was my fault for overreacting over the whole birthday thing. There is no need for you to be upset with yourself because of it. I made the mistake by running off and being all hysterical over one birthday. It is no big deal, really."

Jack walked up to her while placing her hand into his. He gave her a gentle and sincere look as he spoke quietly. "All of the more reason for me to make it up to you. Elsa, you wouldn't have been crying if I had remembered about your birthday. It really is my entire fault."

"Jack, it isn't. It is just a birthday… Ja-…!" she attempted to calm him down but she felt him pulling her along with him. She nearly stumbled under her feet if he went any faster. She used her free hand to push back her braid and pull up her dress while shouting angrily. "Jackson! Slow down!"

Jack turned to face her and smirked as he lifted her into his arms before taking off into the dark sky. "But for my gift to you, we will miss the best part! We can't slow down one bit," he laughed lightly at her sudden hold she did when she realized they were in the air.

Elsa cringed as she felt the slight breeze rustling in her hair. She clung closer to Jack as they were flying in the night sky and kept her face buried inside his blue hoodie. "Jack, you know I hate flying!"

_**Moments later…**_

The sky was full of bright white stars twinkling by one another. The moon was only a half crescent but it displayed its light throughout the kingdom of Arendelle. Some people were out and about but most of the people of Arendelle were inside the castle enjoying Elsa's birthday bash.

Well… everyone except for Elsa herself. The party's birthday girl had ditched her own party and she was kidnapped by her own lover, Jack Frost. She was taken by him and, against her pleads, he flew around with her in his arms to by some time for the gift he claimed he had.

They eventually landed in North Mountain together where Elsa's ice castle was. Jack and Elsa sat by one another on the balcony of the ice castle. They both swung their legs on the half destroyed castle she made long ago while looking up in wonder of the dark sky above them.

Elsa messed with her hair as she waited for this so called gift. Her hair was a complete mess from Jack's chaotic flying and the wind only made her hair look even worse. "Explain to me why you brought me back here in this destroyed castle of mine…" she asked after she finished fiddling with her French braid full of platinum blonde hair.

Jack smiled slightly as he placed an arm around her shoulder. He looked up at the dark sky with one leg dangling and other bent closely to his chest. "Well… this was the one place you felt safe. The place where you thought you would never hurt anyone and live alone," he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him and smiled, his blue eyes sparkled at her. "Now, it isn't like that anymore. You have your family back at your side and you will never have to live alone again."

Elsa felt a tinge of pink creep at her face. She laughed quietly with her hands pushed out behind her. "Yeah. I guess you're right. But why are-…" she wanted to ask but her blue eyes widened in amazement at the golden sand swirling around them. She ran a small hand through it and saw small designs spiraling out of the swirl.

The sand circled around her and spelled out the words: HAPPY BIRTHDAY. LOVE, JACK.

She looked over at Jack with a little smirk. She crossed her arms as she spoke. "You asked Sandy, didn't you Jack? That's cheating. Having someone else do the work, sir."

Jack returned her smirk as he pulled out a small silver necklace. There was a tiny snowflake design in the center and ice fractals spiraling out from the center. He carefully placed the necklace on her and continued to smirk, leaving a hand on her cold cheek.

"I had a teeny bit of help… yeah. But it was my idea," he laughed as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Elsa pouted again as her arms were still crossed. Her cheeks were still a red color as she spoke. "Great. How am I going to top this for your birthday next year? Build a castle for you?"

Jack raised a white eyebrow with a pretend shocked stare. "I dunno, Elsa. You might forget mine."

She squinted her blue eyes at him and pulled at his collar. "I'm not going to forget, you jerk! Now don't ruin the moment and let me kiss you. You are forgiven," she smiled up at him and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

_Hmm… by forgetting my birthday, it turns out like this._ Elsa thought with a smile. _He better forget my birthday a lot more._


End file.
